


Stop Me

by SilverMidnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Implied Cheating, M/M, Sweet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forced into interaction Dean and Lucifer decide to do the only thing they know. Fight. Things turn after the fight ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Me

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

Dean panted heavily resting his hands on his knees glaring up at Lucifer. He hated knowing that the fallen angel was going easy on him. He hated how powerful he looked even more.

With sweat glistening off his body the blond made a sight Dean had never thought he'd want to see. It didn't help that the man was barely wearing anything. He knew they were supposed to be fighting like they were in Ancient Greece, but did they have to wear what they wore as well?

Then again…Looking down at himself Dean had to admit that he liked the look. He couldn't believe wearing a skirt and jewelry actually made him feel stronger than he ever had.

Yes, Sam, he knew that this was the armor that they wore and that they called different names…Blah, blah, blah. He and Lucifer were in a skirt with bracelets and armlets and necklaces.

"You did better than I thought, Dean," Lucifer spoke walking closer to the hunter.

Roughly swallowing Dean watched the fallen angel move. His muscles were more defined than he had thought. To say Lucifer looked sexy sweating with his eyes bright with power was an understatement.

Swiping his tongue over his lips Dean found himself wondering exactly what the man would taste like. His eyes widened at that thought. He looked at the ground attempting to talk some sense into himself.

A finger curled under the hunters jaw directing him to look back up at Lucifer. Emerald green met ice blue driving all the breath from the hunter. He never thought he'd see the day that the devil made him want.

"Lucifer…" Dean breathed out.

"Tell me to stop, Dean," Lucifer whispered not wanting to break the spell, "Tell me you don't want this too."

"Sam…"

"Castiel."

Everything was telling Dean to turn away, to tell Lucifer that he didn't want to, but he couldn't. Not now that the beautiful man was running his ice cold hand over his heated flesh.

Making sure their eyes were locked the entire time Dean moved forward pressing his lips against the fallen angels. It was nothing more than a peck really, but as he pulled back he felt Lucifer's hand tighten slightly.

A small smile bloomed on Lucifer's lips when he saw a blush appear on Dean's face. It was a truly a sight to see and for the first time neither man was thinking of Sam or Castiel.

Lucifer trailed his hand down Dean's chest enjoying the warmth of the other man before curling it around to his back. His other hand moved to cup the back of the hunters head bringing him into another kiss.

Dean almost couldn't believe it. Lucifer was nothing like he expected. He wasn't moving quickly or being forceful. It was like he was savoring every movement he was making.

Their lips worked together so gently. Neither man attempted to deepen the kiss. They both were simply enjoying the other. Something they never thought they'd do before now.

"Lucifer?" Dean questioned breaking the kiss.

There was so much weight to that question. They both knew that this wasn't the right thing to do for either of them, but the idea of stopping felt even worse then whatever they'd face if they didn't.

Taking a step closer Lucifer fitted himself against the human. It was such a simple move, but he could feel Dean's breathing start to pick up as his arms wrapped around his back.

Attaching their lips once more the men let themselves get lost in the kiss. Hands ran across their backs, fingers curling in their hair as their bodies started to slowly sway together.

When the need to breathe became too much they broke apart once more. Everything seemed to freeze for a moment. Neither man knowing what they were supposed to do.

Lucifer traced a finger across Dean's face before slowly lowering the hunter onto the ground. Normally Dean would fight being treated like something fragile, but he couldn't help but love everything the fallen angel was doing.

Once Dean was on his back Lucifer kneeled between his legs. He stared down at the sun kissed skin wanting nothing more than to taste it. Leaning down he pressed a soft kiss to his lips before trailing kisses down his chest.

Dean couldn't help but laugh softly at everything. He stretched his arms over his head simply feeling the lips travel over his chest until he felt Lucifer nuzzle into the side of his neck.

Bites and licks were placed over his pulse point. Dean's body arched up as he placed a hand to the side of Lucifer's face. Pulling the fallen angel away he brought him into a kiss.

Their tongues met for the first time drawing pleased noises from both men. As their lips worked together Lucifer removed the little clothing they were wearing leaving them in only their jewelry.

"Lucifer," Dean sighed as the fallen angel fitted himself behind him.

"You feel so good, Dean," Lucifer whispered kissing at his neck.

"Hurry."

"No."

Rubbing his hand over the hunters thigh Lucifer listened to the soft noises falling from his lips. He felt Dean reach behind him resting a hand on his ass trying to bring the fallen angel closer.

With this other hand Lucifer had a bottle of oil appear. He quickly opened it and poured some over his fingers before pushing a finger inside the hunter dragging a loud moan from him.

"Lucifer, please," Dean pleaded trying to move back on the finger, "Need you."

"Have to open…" Lucifer started.

"No. I'm ready. I'm fine. Need you in me."

Lucifer slowly removed his finger rubbing the oil over his penis. He positioned himself before Dean and waited a moment for the human to tell him to stop. When that didn't come he pushed inside.

Dean threw his head back his nails digging into Lucifer's thigh. He hadn't been stretched, but the idea of waiting to feel the blond inside of him was too much to bare. He needed him.

Lucifer slowly rolled his hips into Dean his eyes falling shut at the feeling of him surrounding his dick. It was blissfully amazing. He loved this feeling and wanted to make it last.

Everything was so gentle. Both men working together slowly rolling their hips together soft noises of pleasure falling from them. Nails digging into their skin trying to anchor themselves to the other.

Dean angled his head back letting Lucifer kiss him once more. Groaning into the kiss Lucifer reached a hand around the hunters body and took a hold of the mans cock squeezing it firmly.

Moving so he was leaning on his forearms Lucifer jerked the human off bringing him closer and closer to his orgasm as his hips worked faster. He could feel just how close they both were.

Icy eyes slipped shut as Dean threw his head back his body racked with pleasure tightening around him. The fallen angel tightened his grip on the hunter as his orgasm rushed through him.

Dean laid there Lucifer still inside him waiting for the world to come crushing down on them. After a moment of complete silence Lucifer pressed a kiss to his neck and brought him tighter against him.

"We're outside," Dean muttered letting Lucifer hold him..

"We are," Lucifer agreed before snapping a blanket over them, "Do you want to move?"

"Not a chance."


End file.
